The One That Got Away
by Ms.Butler121709
Summary: From the moment Annalise awoke to her new life, Carlisle was there for her. He was her guide, her love. But she couldn't live like him. So she left him. Now over 100 years later she wants to see how he's been. He was after all the one who got away.
1. Awake and Alive

"Farewell Mother, I will see you tomorrow." I wrapped my cloak around myself, preparing for the cold. "Good-bye Annalise send our regards to Daniel." Pulling up my hood, I nodded. I grabbed my basket and went to the door. I waved as I left the house of my childhood, heading to my new home.

I lived outside of town now, with my husband Daniel. We had just wed. I smiled to myself, I was happy to have found someone as kind and handsome as him. I was lost in my thoughts as I walked home, it wasn't a long walk. And I knew the path extremely well, but as I was halfway home I got the feeling of being watched.

I quickened my pace and then I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't being watched, I was being _followed_. In surprised I dropped my basket and ran. But I didn't get very far. Something tackled me to the ground. I tried to break free, but I found it impossible.

"Daniel, HELP! DANIEL!" That was the last thing I was able to say. I couldn't really see the thing on top of me, but it was shaped like a man. Yet, it was too strong to be a man.

Then the thing bit me, I cried out in pain. This thing was… was a demon. Why else would it be drinking from me? I felt my strength lessen, and everything was slipping into foggy images. It was then I felt calm, if I stopped feeling anything, why should I worry?

I was losing myself, but before I could completely black out the attacker stopped. Then with a sound so loud I almost lost hearing, the attacker was pulled off of me.

I was slowing blacking out, grasping barely to the wisps of consciousness, when I heard someone screaming my name. It sounded very far away. I tried to answer but something within me changed. Instead of the blackness consuming me, I felt like I was coming down with a fever.

But it didn't stop at that, it worsened. I soon felt like I was on fire. I was screaming, but the screams stuck in my throat. No one heard my anguished screams.

I didn't have any concept of time, but soon I hear my name, and it sounded closer. "Annalise, speak!" It was Daniel. He found me! I went to tell him something but I couldn't. I wanted to reach for him, but found that I couldn't. The fire was becoming intolerable.

I then felt him life me up and carry me away. Once we were in our home, he laid me on our bed. "Annalise, please say something." I tried, but once again I couldn't.

The burning, to my displeasure, worsened. What was happening to me? Why was I burning? When would I be able to speak or move again? So I lay there, and thought. I thought about everything and anything. Time passed, but how much I don't know.

Throughout it all, Daniel stayed with me. I could hear his breathing. But soon I found that if I concentrated I could hear so much more. I heard the sound of animals burrowing around our house, and bees buzzing through the flowers in a meadow far away. I heard the crunch of leaves under a deer's hoof.

I focused on the sounds around me until I felt the burning weaken. I noticed I could move my fingers and toes. Slowly the burning moved closer to my heart and away from my arms and legs. I flexed my hands and feet. I didn't feel any of the burning.

It wasn't long until I felt my heart beat speed up and all the fire retracted to my chest. I started breathing faster and my heart fell like it was going to leap out of my chest and run away.

"Annalise?" Daniel heard the beating of my heart. He sounded confused. Before he could say anything else my heart thudded to a stop. And I took my last breath.

Daniel got up and took a step back. "Annalise?" My eyes shot open. Everything was so clear! I saw every crevice in the rough wooden walls. I felt every fiber in the blanket I was laying on. I saw the specs of dust in the air. The smells were overpowering me; I smelled the fireplace and the flowers outside the window. It was almost too much for my weak mind to bear.

Then I heard something. It was thumping sporadically and made my throat flame up. I lifted my nose to find the scent, and then I realized it was my husband, I heard his heartbeat. I moved to get closer, and moving faster than I thought possible I was standing. I sniffed the air again; Daniel smelled so good.

"Daniel!" He started to move away and I was momentarily surprised by the sound of my voice. It was beautiful. I started walking to embrace Daniel. I was alright, I was alive. Everything else didn't matter, I didn't die.

"Annalise?" The question in his voice stopped me. "Is… is that you?" I was confused, who else would it be. "Of course it's me!" He still moved back, he usually happy brown eyes showing the fear he felt.

He walked backwards trying to distance himself, but the chair was in his way and he tripped over it. He caught his hand on the corner of the table. I saw the blood flow freely from the cut.

My throat became engulfed in flames. And before I could realize what was happening I leaped onto my wounded husband. The blood didn't repulse me, quite the opposite. I wanted the blood; I took his hand and licked it clean.

I didn't comprehend what was happening, but all I knew was that it felt _right._ His hand was cleaned off quickly and without knowing what my body was doing I moved so that my mouth hovered over his neck.

He was praying; I heard his faint murmuring as if he was yelling. I looked into the face of my love; his face was a mask of fear. My eyes traveled to his neck where I saw the blood flowing traveling through the veins.

My throat flared again and an instinct to bite took over. I held him in place and bit down on the soft skin of his neck, blood flowed into my mouth, masking the burning in my throat. Daniel was becoming weaker and weaker. Soon his body went limp and blood stopped flowing.

I let go of his body, standing up quickly. Looking down at my husband, at his lifeless body, I froze. My mind couldn't comprehend what I'd just done. So I collapsed down on my knees and cried. No tears came but I sobbed. What have I done?

I killed my husband, I drank his blood! I, what am I? I cradled my husband's body, trying to make sense of what I just did. I could have stayed there forever, but my sense of survival kicked in. I kissed Daniel one last time and laid him on the bed. Taking one last look at my home, I sighed. Then, I ran.

I ran until I was surrounded by trees. No one would know where I was. I looked down at myself, I was filthy. I sighed; I stood still and tested to see if my hearing was still improved. It was, so I tried to listen for water. Then I heard the whisper of a stream and ran in the direction of the water.

It was just what I needed. I kneeled and leaned down to cup some water in my hands. I cleaned my face off. As I looked into the water the reflection staring back stopped me in my tracks.

Gone were my green eyes and lightly tanned face. My usually messy hair changed too. Now I was looking into the face of a demon. The eyes staring at me were bright bloody red. My face was as pale as the moon and my long hair was wavy and shining in the pale moonlight.

No wonder Daniel shied away from me. This wasn't me. I couldn't deny the fact that, well I was beautiful. I had the face of a demon, but it was also like looking at an angel. I had the face of both.

I couldn't stop staring. I looked at every flawless feature until I could only see the dried blood I forgot to wipe completely off. My dress couldn't be saved but I had no other so it would have to do. Then I realized that I should have been freezing but the cold had no effect on me.

I sat on the bank of the stream for hours. I was thinking about what had just happened. I thought about what I could possibly be. I couldn't think of what to do, I was confused as to what was next.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the man approach me until he sat down next to me. "Hello Annalise. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I expect you have a few questions."


	2. Monster

I was a vampire.

I sat by the water as Carlisle told me everything that had happened since the night of the attack. But even though he was talking and I remembered everything he said, I couldn't help but lose focus on what he was saying. Everything was catching my attention, from the leaves rustling in the breeze to the flow of the water next to me.

And even Carlisle himself. When he was explaining how I had been attacked by a vampire on the way home and that he had heard my screams, I couldn't help but _stare_ at him. He probably thought I was crazy, but he was beautiful. I thought Daniel was handsome, but when I saw his face in my mind, I wasn't affected like I once had been. Looking at Carlisle was like looking at the sun, it almost hurt. He was so bright, like his soul shined through to the surface.

It didn't take him long to explain what had happened, so when he stopped talking I wasn't ready for him to leave. "What do I do now?" I asked him.

"Well Annalise, that is up to you. You can stay with me and learn to live as I do, or you can go on your own and live how you would like to" he calmly told me, "But, if you choose to live on your own, you must remember this. There is a group of vampires, like us, called the Volturi. They keep watch over us and make sure that no one exposes our secret."

"Our secret? You mean I can't be with people?" I was shocked. I was alone?

"Yes can but it takes time and you have to know how to keep from being revealed. We can't show our extreme speed or strength in front of humans. And in the daylight, we must be careful; it is hard to go unnoticed when you look like us in the sun." I went to ask a question but he was ahead of me.

"You will see when the sun comes up. Now I know this is sudden but I need to know, are you going to join me or live on your own?" I looked up into his strange golden eyes and couldn't help but feel safe.

"I will join you Carlisle, but are you sure that you are okay with this? Won't I be a burden?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I could use the company. You wouldn't be a burden at all. But I would like you to know that to live with me; you have to follow one additional rule." I nodded urging him to continue.

"You cannot feed on humans like you did with the man from before. I will not fight you from feeding on them, but while you are with me you will refrain from doing so." I thought about it. How hard could it be to not feed from humans? So I nodded.

"Alright, I understand. I will not feed on humans while I am with you." He smiled at me, and I felt a fluttering in my stomach.

I was in the process of dusting off my dress when he said, "I was on my way to New York; I never stay in one place at a time for too long. Seeing as we are frozen in the state we were changed it gets hard to go unnoticed."

I stopped. "Wait, you mean that I will not grow older?" The thought made me feel weird. Carlisle nodded. "Yes, you will never get a gray hair on your head or a wrinkle on your face."

"Well I guess I am lucky, I will be forever young. If only mother knew; she would be so intrigued." I sighed, "What do we do now?"

He smiled again, "We run."

Then he took off running through the forest. I laughed and followed. It was easy too; all I had to do was follow his scent. It was like a trail of perfume that allowed me to keep him in my sight. He was fast, so I tried to run faster. The funny thing was that it didn't take long for me to pass him.

"Annalise?" I heard him say once I ran too far ahead of him. I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up. "Yes Carlisle?" He shook his head, "We don't want to run into the ocean, now do we?"

I looked at him, he had to be joking. New York was a two day journey from where I lived. "You are lying Carlisle. There is no way that we are already there. That is a far longer journey."

"Annalise, I told you we are fast. We are just outside the city of New York." I looked around the forest surprised we were that close, but I could hear the sounds of the city, so I nodded. "Now I think you should stay here while I find a new dress for you. You cannot be seen in something like that; the humans would get the wrong idea."

I nodded, "Okay, I will wait here until you return." He gave me once last glance then took off into the city.

It didn't take long for him to return with my new clothes. He handed them to me with a new pair of shoes too. I was going to change but he just stood there looking at me. "Are they alright, did I get the right things?"

I smiled, "Yes, of course, but I would rather you didn't watch me undress."

His expression changed to one of embarrassment and he stumbled over his words, "Yes, uh, of course... indeed. What was I thinking? I'll, uh, just be over there. Call me when you're finished."

I waited until he was out of sight then quickly changed into the new dress and slipped into the shoes. "Carlisle, I am finished." In a breath he was standing before me.

"Very good, now I am afraid we have to go on our way. We have to find a place to stay; I am planning on staying here for a while. Not long but, at most a couple years."

I nodded but then a thought struck me. "If you are moving again, where are all of your belongings?"

"I leave them behind for whoever finds them. I cannot carry everything I own and keep out of sight. I just get new books and clothes when I get to the next place I'll call home. Now I believe we should seek a place to stay now before the sun arrives. I don't want to be caught in the morning."

"Okay, let's get going then." I went to walk into the city but Carlisle didn't move. "Carlisle?"

"I have one last thing to ask of you Annalise. I know we are going about this faster than normal, but I have a feeling about you. I know you will do your best." I walked back to stand in front of him. "I think we need a story to use. I would say we are brother and sister but we don't look anything alike. I want to keep your exposure to people as limited as possible for a while. I think we should be together, you can be my fiancée but you are sick and cannot be out around people. You will understand once we find somewhere to stay."

I was confused, but I trusted him so I nodded. He walked up and linked his arm with mine. "Let's get going." We made our way to the road, and then walked into the city. I was immediately attacked by smells. My throat dried up, and a fire started to burn. I felt a growl starting to form.

"Annalise, just keep walking. It is hard at first, I know. But you can't let that part of you free. We will hunt nightly if we have to. It's just easier to go unnoticed in a busy crowded city, than a small town. It will take time, but soon the scent of human blood will be common nature and you will not be affected so much."

I nodded again; I couldn't bring myself to talk. "Now I found a place that we can stay, just up here a little way. Once we are there I need you to try your best at acting. I need you to act as though you are weak and sick."

I coughed, even though it didn't help. "I suppose I can do that. I will try my hardest."

Carlisle looked down at me, "Annalise, I know you can do this. I would not have invited you to stay in a place filled with people if I did not believe in you." I smiled.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to where we were staying. I noticed Carlisle slowing down so I looked to where he was facing. It was an apartment building, on the small side and not so nice looking. "Carlisle, are you sure this is the place?"

He smiled, "Yes, this is just temporary. I have a lot of things I need to straighten out before we can look for a more permanent place. I have limited money while my accounts are still in another city. But don't worry, nothing can harm you. Now, I need you to start acting. Walk slowly and lean on me as if you can't walk without me. Don't look at anyone and I want you to hold your breath while we talk with the owner. Once we are in the apartment you should be fine."

I mentally took a deep breath, "Okay, I think I can do this." I slumped my posture and leaned against Carlisle. He stumbled to the side, and almost fell. "Careful Annalise."

I laughed, embarrassed. I didn't mean to hurt him. So I tried again and didn't push against him so hard, I laid my head on his arm and looked down. Then we headed into the building.

I shuffled my feet and then held my breath. Once we were inside I couldn't smell anything. It was uncomfortable but I didn't want to let Carlisle down. We headed to the desk, the man looked up from his novel and I quickly made sure I wasn't looking at him.

I focused on looking sick.

"Good evening, I wanted to look into getting a room for us." The man answered and I was surprised at how strange he sounded, how imperfect his voice was. I was shocked, how much had changed.

"Yes, yes, well we have 4 apartments available; I can give you one on the third floor, is that alright?"

"That's perfect, we'll take it." I heard the rattle of a key and Carlisle reaching into his pocket for money.

"This is your wife? Is she alright?" The man said as he handed over the keys. Carlisle shook his head. "Not yet, she is my fiancée and she is quite sick. Not contagious I might add; she just is very weak."

"Well feel better ma'am, and welcome to the apartment." Carlisle nodded and we made our way to our room.

Once we were there Carlisle closed the curtains and locked the doors. "Welcome home Annalise, I know this is all very sudden. But we can do this. We can make a life together. I will make sure of it."

I didn't say anything; I had too many thoughts running through my mind. One that was at the forefront was the burning in my throat.

"Carlisle, my throat is burning." He turned and looked at me, "Annalise, it will be like that for a while. But we have to wait until tomorrow night. We cannot be out with others." I nodded.

It was going to be a long wait.

A/N: So I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Just want to remind everyone that reviews are very welcome. Whelp happy reading! :D


	3. I Trust You

I was wrong.

It wasn't a long wait at all. It was quite the opposite. It started when Carlisle announced that he was going to go get some things we needed, like clothes and rings. I didn't move from my spot sitting on the bed.

"If you must do it go ahead, Carlisle. I will stay here with my burning throat." I threw my arm over my face and fell back onto the bed.

Carlisle quickly sat next to me, "Annalise. I know this is a lot to take in. But I knew from the beginning that you were different. Most newborns would have attacked or ran from me. But you stayed and listened. Your eyes didn't hold the irrational crazy emotions of newborns. You had a look about you that read sane, even though you were covered with blood." He laughed quietly at the last part.

He caught my interest. "Really?"

"Yes, but we have all the time in the world to talk about it. I will be back before sunrise. Don't leave the room." I nodded.

He patted my arm and then left me alone. Once he left, all I could think about was the burn. It was at the forefront of my mind now that I was alone.

So I got up and went to look around the apartment. It wasn't that big, but it was nice. I was walking around the living area taking in all the details when a knock came at the door.

It wasn't Carlisle, he wouldn't have knocked. I started to make my way to the door but stopped. Carlisle said I couldn't leave the room, but he never said I couldn't open the door.

My curiosity was piqued and I went and opened the door.

On the other side was a man. I finally noticed his heartbeat and realized he was human. He was nice enough looking and he was tall. I had to bend my head back to look at his face.

He flinched back once I looked up at him, but he didn't move. He took a deep breath, and it was the biggest mistake he could have made. His scent permeated the air, and my throat was an open flame.

"Can I help you?" I managed to get that much out before I had to stop. I had to hold my breath.

My voice broke him from his thoughts, "Yes, I heard that some new people moved in and I wanted to welcome you to the apartment." I nodded, "I'm Scott. I live down the hall."

The monster in me, or vampire that is, smiled. It knew where this was going, before I even thought about it.

"Well come in, come in. I'm afraid we don't have much to show off at the moment." I held my breath again. He nodded, "That's alright." He walked past me as he made his way inside and I felt the heat off his body and the delicious human scent that followed.

"So, do you like it here in New York?" He stood awkwardly in the living room. I heard his heartbeat speed up when I didn't say anything, but walked up to him. I laid my hand over his heart, and was rewarded by a sudden reaction on his part.

"Scott, you shouldn't have come here. But I am so glad you did." He froze, "What are you…" He never finished his sentence.

I pulled him down to me and bit the soft skin of his neck. Blood flowed into my mouth and my body hummed with pleasure. I stopped thinking and let instinct take over.

He never resisted, and when I felt his body become limb I let him fall to the floor. The burn was barely sedated, but I felt full. I didn't think I could drink anymore.

It was then that it dawned on me what this meant. Carlisle would be back soon. He wouldn't be happy with me.

I was getting nervous, but then I decided I didn't care. I would just wait until he got back and explain what happened.

So I pulled Scott's body out of the way and went and lay on the bed. And then I waited.

I counted to three thousand, five hundred and twelve when I heard the door open. I sat up and waited for him to enter the room.

I heard him suck in a breath as he noticed the smell. "Annalise! What happened? I told you to stay in the room!"

I froze; the disappointment in his voice affected me. I didn't like hearing it. But I told him what happened. "I didn't leave the room. He visited the room, and I couldn't help myself. He was just so close."

Carlisle sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. "Annalise, this is not good. People are going to look for him!"

"I couldn't help it Carlisle. I just couldn't," I went and sat down on the floor in front of him. "I don't want to make you disappointed."

He looked down at me, "I expected too much of you, too soon. It is understandable that you were unable to follow what I wanted you to."

I shook my head, "No, Carlisle I can follow your directions. I swear! I will not let you down again!"

A thoughtful looked passed over his face, "Okay, I believe you. I do not want you to leave me anyway. I am starting to enjoy the company anyway. But I am going to hide his body, we cannot be found out. And I do not want to leave the building until our house is finished."

I nodded, "I will not leave my spot on the bed, and I will stay there the entire time you are gone."

He didn't fight me, instead he walked over to Scott's body picked it up and headed out. "I trusted you before, but you did this. Do not make me lose trust in you."

Then he left me to my thoughts.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Now I want you to jump." Carlisle was standing on the other side of an extremely wide river. He was teaching me about all the abilities of my new body.

I was still amazed at how much I could do now. The fact that I didn't sleep still made me feel weird, but with Carlisle near me I didn't mind. We talked about anything and everything. He told me about his life up until he met me, and I told him what little I remembered from before my change.

"Annalise, if we are to go hunting you need to jump. I just showed you how easy it was." I nodded to show him I understood. We were moving out of the city and looking for our dinner. It's been 3 weeks since I attacked Scott in the apartment.

Carlisle had our house made up, and we only stayed in the apartment a couple days. We were able to leave with no suspicions about us also, Carlisle made sure we weren't linked with Scott's death.

"Annalise, we don't have all night." He laughed at my reluctance. "Carlisle, it's been over 200 years since you've been human. I've barely had a month to get adjusted. So just be quiet." Then I took an unneeded deep breath and I jumped.

I landed right next to him on the bank and shouted in victory. "Ah ha! I did it take that!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're going to regret that. I'd run if I were you." I laughed and then took off through the forest. I was still faster than Carlisle, but I let him catch up. He ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I shrieked, "Carlisle, put me down!" He was laughing wholeheartedly now, his face lit up with happiness. "Well then you won't stick your tongue out at me again will you?" He put me down and we stopped in place.

"I'll think about it. Now let's hunt, I'm thirsty." He nodded a smile still on his face. I turned around and ignored him. I let my senses wander and quickly found a small herd of deer.

We ran to the herd and made quick work of our dinner. I still didn't like the taste of deer. I preferred bears. They put up a fight. But they were harder to find and Carlisle didn't like the mess I created when I found them. So I settled on deer to make him happy.

I sighed contently on the way home. I still felt the burn in my throat as strong as before, but I was finding it easier to focus on other things instead.

We were just outside our house when Carlisle stopped. It took me a moment to realize this, and I looked back to see what was holding him up. "Carlisle?"

He looked at me with a look of thoughtfulness. "Annalise, I want to say something. No I want to do something. But I don't want you to take this the wrong way."

I nodded, "You can tell me anything, you know that." I walked back over and stopped in front of him. I looked up into his face and smiled encouragingly.

"I mean it; I will always be here for you." He smiled, and I felt my non-beating heart squeeze. He didn't say anything for a moment, and before I could ask what was wrong, he leaned down and kissed me.


	4. A Little More

Something flared inside me; I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck and pulled him closer. Time held no meaning as we stood there embracing each other. He made me feel so much more than I remember feeling with Daniel. But at the thought of Daniel I pulled away.

It was just wrong for me to be feeling this way towards Carlisle, no matter how right it felt.

I lifted my hand to my tingling lips; I had to take a step back. "Carlisle…" I stopped; I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Annalise, it is alright. I understand I was out of line." He stepped to the side and with a curt nod went back inside. I just stood there in shock.

If I was honest with myself I could admit that I had started to feel something for Carlisle. But every time I thought more about it, I felt guilty as if I was betraying Daniel. His death wasn't long ago and I didn't want to feel guilty for having feelings for someone else.

I know I had to move forward, I couldn't focus on what in the past no matter how recent that part of my past was. I had Carlisle now. I wanted to be with Carlisle and with time I'm certain I could develop even deeper romantic feelings towards him. And just now he showed me that he wanted to be with me.

But I just had to push him away. I couldn't do that. It was then I decided that I would look forward. Carlisle was my future now. It might take me awhile but I would allow myself to feel what I wanted to. And I knew I had to do something about my feelings for Carlisle.

I turned around and headed inside. I didn't have to think about where he would've gone; he would be in the library. I walked down the hall and opened the door. He was standing at the window. The sunlight was streaming through the window, lights decorating the room where the sunlight hit his skin.

"Carlisle," I walked towards him, stopping when I was standing right by his side. "I'm sorry."

He put a finger to my lips. "It's alright. I understand I was out of line. You just don't feel that way about me. Like I said I understand." I shook my head.

"No Carlisle, that's it. You are not out of line. It's not you, it's me. I want to tell you how much I like you, but I just… I just don't know how I should be feeling right now. I just… it's Daniel. I know he's gone, and it's all because of me. Because of what I am, that's the reason he's dead. I still feel like I'm not honoring his memory."

Carlisle was nodding to what I was saying, and when I finished he smiled at me. "I must admit I am happy to know that it's not the idea of me liking you that made you reject me. I do not know what it is like to lose a spouse. I do know what it's like to lose those you love though. But I want you to know Annalise that you can talk to me about anything. Even about Daniel. I don't mind, I want you to be happy now in this new life."

"Thank you Carlisle." I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him taking comfort in my only friend. "Well I am going to clean up and maybe read that new book you got me." I smiled over my shoulder at him as I left the library.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. I was immediately calmed, even though we've only been here a little under a month I felt a sense of home when I walked into my room. Not that it looked like my old house, it was just comforting. I was able to have my room painted my favorite shade of purple. And one whole wall was just for books. They weren't full yet. I didn't have any of my books from before by change but Carlisle was letting me buy books to fill the shelves at my own pace and I was quickly filling them out.

Plus after he returned from the city where he went to keep up appearances he would come back with new books for me to read. I walked past the shelves and my bed to the room attached. It was a bathroom, more modern than I was used to. There was a bathtub that I was very fond of.

I started to fill it with water and then went and got a new change of clothes. There was no point in sleeping clothes so I just picked another dress in a blue color that I was starting to like. I took it with me and stepped back into my bathroom.

Undressing quickly I slipped into the hot water. I found I didn't need to clean up really, but I hated being covered with the residue left over from hunting. I wasn't in there long; I had this game where I timed how long it took me to clean with my new speed. So far my best time was 45 seconds.

I was starting to accept what I've become. I still blamed myself for Daniel's death and I don't think that would ever change. But I was willing to move on; he would always be a part of me. I looked down at my hand the simple gold band was still there. I didn't want to remove it; it was a reminder of who I once was even if I wasn't that woman anymore.

I stepped out of the water and dried off. I dressed slowly, well slowly for me and pulled my long hair into a braid. I skipped out of the bathroom, putting shoes on as I walked and headed back into my room.

I grabbed the book off my end table and on a whim decided I was going to read in the library. I closed my door behind me and headed into the library, Carlisle was still there. Sitting in an armchair, reading by the light coming through the window he was absorbed in the new medical text he found.

Before he looked up at my entrance I was able to look at him. The way his brow furrowed while he read something new and the way a lock of hair fell into his line of sight and he brushed it away with a flick of his hand. The curve of his neck as he craned to read the tome and how his upper lip was slightly bigger than his lower one all made him the man I was so fond of.

I wouldn't change anything about him. But I shook my head to clear it and he looked up from the book acknowledging I was there.

"Annalise," He smiled, "What do you need?"

I shook my head again, "I don't need anything, and I was just going to join you. I was going to read in my room but I need company."

"Well you are quite welcome to join me." He gave me an indecipherable look and went back to reading.

I shook it off and went to sit in the chair next to him. I opened the book to where I stopped reading last time and getting carried away in the story I didn't stop reading until I finished the thick book and the sun was long gone.

**Eh this chapter was really short, it was just this was the best part to end it. Hoped you all enjoyed it though. Please review it gives me a reason to continue this story. Motivation if you will. Anywho, I was thinking of doing a Chapter from Carlisle's point of view like I do with Love Lost like switch between Annalise and Carlisle. Meh, let me know what you think. (: **

**Adios! **


	5. Imperfection

**A/N: OMG this is so much longer than I thought it would be, I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I'm not huge fan of how this turned out. But after many many MANY attempts this is the final result. This story is going to be pure fluff, I can feel it. Don't judge me. Anyway this is Carlisle's POV, but I feel like it's just a filler chapter. I don't know. Just take it! Take it away before I cry with it's fillerness, anyway the next chapter should be up soon, it'll be back to Annalise's POV so yeah.**

**P.S. This is so unbetaed it's not funny. I'm going to go curl in a ball now. **

**Carlisle POV**

My life changed the moment I heard the attack. I was hunting on the outskirts of a small town close to Niagara Falls in New York. Lost in the chase I followed a mountain lion that was running from a primal sense of danger. But it had no chance and I was on it, draining the life from it's body before it could even try to drive me away.

I threw the now dead body away from me when I hear it, a woman's scream. "Daniel, HELP! Daniel!" I didn't even think about it, I ran towards the sound. When I made it to the woman what I saw immediately made me help. I ran towards the other vampire, so different from me yet so similar.

I threw myself into its body, pulling it off the woman. I didn't look back as I fought the other man. "It's too late, she's already changing." I heard someone talking to the woman, her name was Annalise. But that's all I allowed myself to hear.

Filled with rage at a human life lost, I rid the town of the vampire leaving behind only a small, strongly perfumed fire in my wake.

I made my way back to Annalise, but when I returned to where she was the body was gone. I smelled her scent mingled with another's and followed it. I ended up to a small looking cabin that in it's modesty made it beautiful.

I could hear Annalise's transformation from where I stood away from the house. I could also hear the other human, I suspected that this was the Daniel she was crying for before her attack.

So I stayed, waiting for the moment to show myself. It would be another two days until the change was complete. After the first 24 hours I could hear the transformation quicken, but I knew I had a while until she would awaken so I jumped down from my perch in the trees and ran off.

I didn't intend to be gone as long as I was, but when you're preparing for a quiet life away from others you needed to prove your power and that you had the money to get what needed to be done get done.

I was getting a house made up for me, and I know that I've never met this woman before but she would need guidance and I would be there to help her through it all.

I was on my way back to her cabin when I realized something felt off. But I didn't think to deeply about it until I was right outside the cabin. It was eerily quiet, not even the animals were making any noise.

I slowly walked towards the door, opening it as stealthily as I could and peered around the darkened house. I was immediately assaulted with the smell of death. My heightened smell and sight were able to pinpoint the attack to the back of the room where a dining area was set up. I walked slowly towards the back and taking a deep breath to keep the smell from affecting me anymore.

I stopped immediately when I saw the body.

It was the young man I assumed was Daniel. He was handsome for a human, I could see why she chose him as her lover. But his face was twisted with fear even in death.

She killed him, I wasn't surprised. When she awoke she would have been so confused, and the sound of his heart would have pushed her over the edge. She would be a danger to herself if she was in the state I imagined she would be.

I left the cabin, sad for the life taken. I hoped the body would soon be found. I stopped outside the door smelling for a hint of the newborn vampire. I caught a hint of something soft like jasmine, with a hint of something else. I took a chance and followed it.

I ended up near a stream, emerging from the forest I saw her sitting on the edge. She was sitting as still as only a vampire could staring down into the water. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and her long dark hair was pulled to one side. Her dress was white, but covered in blood. She looked like a fallen angel who lost a battle.

I walked over to her and trying not to scare her I easily sat down beside her. "Hello Annalise. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I expect you have a few questions." I said quietly.

She turned towards me. I was surprised, she didn't have the look in her eyes that all newborn's had. She looked controlled. She took a moment to respond and when she did her voice was melodic and clear as a bell. "Tell me everything."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

She listened without interrupting, staring at everything while I talked. When I stopped talking her bright crimson eyes looked at me with almost panic in them. "What do I do now?"

I didn't tell her that I was thinking about this for a while. "Well Annalise, that is up to you. You can stay with me and learn to live like I do, or you can go on your own and live how you want to. But if you choose to live on your own, you must remember this. There is a group of vampires, called the Volturi, they keep watch over vampires and makes sure no one exposes our secret."

Her expressive face became confused, "Our secret, you mean I can't be with people?"

"Yes can but it takes time and you have to know how to keep from being revealed. We can't show our extreme speed or strength in front of humans. And in the daylight we must be careful, it is hard to go unnoticed when you look like us in the sun."

She looked as if she was going to interrupt me, so I spoke before she could.

"You will see when the sun comes up. Now I know this is sudden but I need to know, are you going to join me or live on your own?"

Looking up into my eyes, I couldn't feel as if I was supposed to be here for her. To protect her and guide her in her new life.

"I will join you Carlisle, but are you sure you're okay with this? Won't I be a burden?" I smiled and laughed at that shaking my head, "I could use the company. You wouldn't be a burden at all. But I want you to know that to live with me; you have to follow one additional rule."

Annalise nodded for me to continue. "You cannot feed on humans like you did with the man from before. I will not fight you from feeding on them, but while you are with me you will refrain from doing so." She became thoughtful but then smiled at me.

"Alright, I understand. I will not feed on humans while I am with you." Smiling at her response I stood up and held a hand out for her to get up.

"I was on my way to New York; I never stay in one place at a time for too long. Seeing as we are frozen in the state we were changed it gets hard to go unnoticed." She stopped dusting her dress off and at what I said.

"Wait, you mean that I will not get older?" I nodded. "Yes, you will never get a gray hair on your head or a wrinkle on your face."

"Well I guess I am lucky, I will forever be young. If only mother knew she'd be so intrigued." She sighed," What do we do now?"

He smiled again, "We run."

Running was different when you had someone with you, it was nice to have company. And I was happy to hear she was laughing as she followed behind me. It didn't take long for her to pass me.

"Annalise?" I said to get her to stop. "Yes Carlisle?" Shaking my head I replied, "We don't want to go into the ocean, now do we?"

You are lying Carlisle. There is no way that we are already there. That is a far longer journey." I contained my laughter, "Annalise, I told you we are fast. We are just outside the city of New York."

She looked around the forest seemed to see if I was telling the truth. "Now I think you should stay here while I find a new dress for you. You cannot be seen in something like that; the humans would get the wrong idea."

She nodded, "Okay, I will wait here until you return." I tried to hurry to get her clothes but I had to act the part of human once I got to the city. But I returned with clothes that would make her less conspicuous. I handed her the clothes and some new shoes and waited for her to change. When she didn't move I got worried, "Are they alright, did I get the right things?"

She smiled, "Yes, of course, but I would rather you didn't watch me undress."

If I was still human I probably would have blushed. "Yes, indeed. What was I thinking; I'll just be over there. Call me when you're finished."

I moved a good distance away allowing Annalise her privacy. "Carlisle, I am finished." I was back to her in a second.

"Very good, now I am afraid we have to go on our way. We have to find a place to stay; I am planning on staying here for a while. Not long but, at most a couple years."

"If you are moving again, where are all of your belongings?" She asked me.

"I leave them behind for whoever finds them. I cannot carry everything I own and keep out of sight. I just get new books and clothes when I get to the next place I'll call home. Now I believe we should seek a place to stay now before the sun arrives. I don't want to be caught in the morning."

"Okay, let's get going then." She took this all in stride and went to leave. But I didn't move. Even though she was doing amazing with everything, I still had something to ask of her. "Carlisle?" She asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I have one last thing to ask of you Annalise. I know we are going about this faster than normal, but I have a feeling about you. I know you will do your best." I walked back to stand in front of him. "I think we need a story to use. I would say we are brother and sister but we don't look anything alike. I want to keep your exposure to people as limited as possible for a while. I think we should be together, you can be my fiancé but you are sick and cannot be out around people. You will understand once we find somewhere to stay."

I was confused, but I trusted him so I nodded. He walked up and linked his arm with mine. "Let's get going." We made our way to the road, and then walked into the city. I was immediately attacked by smells. My throat dried up, and a fire started to burn. I felt a growl starting to form.

"Annalise, just keep walking. It is hard at first, I know. But you can't let that part of you free. We will hunt nightly if we have to. It's just easier to go unnoticed in a busy crowded city, than a small town. It will take time, but soon the scent of human blood will be common nature and you will not be affected so much."

I paused letting that sink in, "Now I found a place that we can stay. Just up here a little way. Once we are there I need you to try your best at acting. I need you to act as though you are weak and sick." She coughed then, if it was for practice I didn't know.

"I suppose I can do that. I will try my hardest." I looked down at her, emotions swirling around in my head I wasn't sure I understood.

"Annalise, I know you can do this." And I did, she was something else. Controlled, more so than any other newborn I've met. "I would not have invited you to stay in a place filled with people if I did not believe in you."

We walked in a companionable silence on our way to the apartment I had set up. I was lost in my thoughts about the woman beside me, slowing down when we were just in front of the small building. It wasn't the best looking place that was certain but it was all we needed until our house was built.

"Carlisle, are you sure this is the place?" I held back my laughed, smiling at her tone. "Yes this is just temporary. I have a lot of things I need to straighten out before we can look for a more permanent place. I have limited money while my accounts are still in another city. But don't worry, nothing can harm you. Now, I need you to start acting. Walk slowly and lean on me as if you can't walk without me. Don't look at anyone and I want you to hold your breath while we talk with the owner. Once we are in the apartment you should be fine."

"Okay, I think I can do this." She slumped in an almost believable fashion and leaned against me. I stumbled from the pressure and almost fell to the ground. "Careful Annalise." She didn't realize she was so much stronger than me right now. She then leaned against me again but with less force. Laying her head on my arm, she looked towards the ground.

I smiled happily to myself, I liked the way she felt against me. Her smaller body fitting nicely with mine. I shook my head of those thoughts and we walked into the building. She was doing surprisingly well with her "sick" routine, shuffling her feet and holding her breath.

We stopped at the front desk as the manager looked up from his book.

"Good evening, I wanted to look into getting a room for us." Annalise stayed silent beside me.

"Yes, yes, well we have 4 apartments available; I can give you one on the third floor, is that alright?" I didn't really care which room he gave us as long as we got one.

"That's perfect, we'll take it." I reached into my pocket and handed him some bills. Plenty for the room I was sure. The man looked at Annalise leaning against me as he handed me the keys. "This is your wife? Is she alright?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, she is my fiancé, and she is quite sick. Not contagious I might add, she just is very weak."

He gave me an understanding look, and then said towards Annalise "Well feel better ma'am, and welcome to the apartment." Nodding I lead Annalise to our new room.

Unlocking the door, we walked inside quickly. I closed the door behind us, clicking the deadbolt locked. Then I shut the dingy curtains blocking all sight to the outside. "Welcome home Annalise, I know this is all very sudden. But we can do this. We can make a life together. I will make sure of it." I said walking over to her, telling her exactly what was on my mind.

She didn't say anything to that and I became worried that I moved too fast. "Carlisle, my throat is burning."

I almost sighed in relief, she was thirsty. "Annalise, it will be like that for a while. But we have to wait until tomorrow night. We cannot be out with others."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

It wasn't a smooth transition, the first few weeks were hard. Especially the first day at the apartment. I understand I wasn't in the right, that pushing her as much as I did was a stupid thought. She killed, again. A stranger from the building that got too close. But I wasn't mad or disappointed, she just did what her instincts pushed her to do.

I said some things that she may have taken harshly, but I forgave her as soon as I looked into her expressive eyes and saw that she really did regret what she had done.

When we finally moved into the house I had built she blossomed under my teachings. She adapted to the diet of animals, finding a love in bears. I found that endearing, someone as delicate looking as her taking on a full grown bear was a sight no one would forget.

I found that after the first couple weeks, I started seeing her in a different way. Her being the only person I had to talk to made me realized that I missed the company of others. And then I realized that I noticed more about her than before.

I took note of the way her hair shined in every light, dark and wavy against her pale skin. Her eyes were beginning to change, but still had a distinct red to them. She had freckles. They were faint and few but I saw them, splattered across her cheeks. Her lips were a pleasant rosy color and her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top.

Sometimes I felt myself staring at her for extended periods of time, she never noticed that I did. Or if she did she never said anything about it.

It was on our way back from one of our hunting trips that I finally realized that I liked her. In more than a platonic way. I could see us being more in the future. I wanted her to feel the same but I didn't want to push her.

I was lost in thought and stopped just outside our house. She turned around to look at me, "Carlisle?" She asked, I could see she was curious as to what was wrong.

I mentally braced myself, wanting to do this the right way. "Annalise, I want to say something. No I want to do something. But I don't want you to take this the wrong way."

She nodded encouragingly, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She walked up to me, looking up at me seeing as I was a good head taller than her. "I mean it; I will always be here for you."

I smiled and before I could stop myself, before I could think it through I leaned down and kissed her.


	6. One Real Thing

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter, I've got bit by the writing bug, well at least for this story anyway. The others... well not so much. Anyway, I said it was going to be Annalise's POV but I lied. It's Carlisle's. So yeah, Read and Review. I might even put up another chapter if I get some reviews... *cough* **

**P.S. This is still unbetaed as shit so don't judge, just love. **

**Carlisle POV**

Her lips molded against mine, kissing me back with as much force as she could. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. I held back a moan, she tasted so sweet with a warm spice that was so uniquely Annalise. She was so much more than I imagined, and I was lost in the sensations her kiss was giving me.

I didn't realized what was happening until she was standing a step back from me her hand lifted to her lips. I looked into her expressive eyes and immediately saw the regret she was feeling. "Carlisle..." She didn't finish her thought.

My pride got the best of me. I pushed the mass of emotions away and just said what ever I could to get away from her.

"Annalise, it is alright. I understand I was out of line." I hated that this happened the way it did, of course she didn't want to be with me. She deserved someone else, I wasn't who she needed. So giving her a quick nod, I walked back inside the house towards the library.

I had a couple new medical texts I was itching to read, and they would undoubtedly help to keep my mind off of Annalise and the way she felt in my arms, but when I pulled one out and opened it I couldn't focus, so I moved to the window. Basking in the subtle warmth from the sun coming in through the window.

It wasn't a long time later when I heard her soft footsteps coming to the door. I kept my back to her as she opened the door. I felt her eyes on me but I couldn't let her see what I was feeling. I wanted more than anything for her to return my feelings. When I was with her I felt like a different person, a better man. She was everything I wasn't, but I wasn't going to force her to feel what I wanted her to.

If all she wanted was to be friends, I could do that. I could be whatever she wanted me to be. I would do that for her.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but walked over to me stopping right by my side, "Carlisle, I'm sorry."

I lifted a finger to her lips, "It's alright. I understand I was out of line. You just don't feel that way about me. Like I said I understand." Each word was just a shield, keeping myself from getting hurt.

She shook her head at me, "No Carlisle, that's it. You are not out of line. It's not you, it's me. I want to tell you how much I like you, but I just… I just don't know how I should be feeling right now. I just… it's Daniel. I know he's gone, and it's all because of me. Because of what I am, that's the reason he's dead. I still feel like I'm not honoring his memory."

I felt like doing cartwheels, she was just mourning for her lost husband. I nodded to what she said, and when she was done I could feel the smile on my face. "I must admit I am happy to know that it's not the idea of me liking you that made you reject me. I do not know what it is like to lose a spouse. I do know what it's like to lose those you love though. But I want you to know Annalise that you can talk to me about anything. Even about Daniel. I don't mind, I want you to be happy now in this new life." I wanted her to trust me and with time, I'm sure she would start to move forward. Allowing me to show her how I really feel. But for now I would let her do what she needed to do.

"Thank you Carlisle. Well I am going to clean up and maybe read that new book you got me." She hugged me as she talked and I reveled in the softness of her body against mine. She left then, and I was left to my thoughts.

I went back to my desk and opened the medical text again. This time I was able to concentrate on reading. And I had to admit, what this particular doctor was saying was very interesting. I was halfway through the book when I heard her close her door as she walked into the hallway and towards the library again.

I didn't look up as she entered I wanted to finish the page I just started. I could feel her stare and as I finished the page I looked up at her. "Annalise," I smiled at her, "What do you need?"

She shook her head as if to clear it, "I don't need anything, and I was just going to join you. I was going to read in my room but I need company."

I felt my still heart warm at the fact she wanted to be around me. "Well you are quite welcome to join me." I went back to the book in my lap and she settled into a nearby chair. I heard her open her book and we both read until the sun was long gone.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"CARLISLE!" I looked up into the house from where I stood outside. Annalise was standing in the doorway looking like an avenging angel. I tried to form my face into that of innocence but I could tell it wouldn't work.

"You called?" She moved to where I was in a split second, anger making her faster than she usually was.

Looking up at me she placed her hands on her hips, "Where is my book?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, why don't you check your book cases?" I said barely holding back my smile. I knew where it was, I hid it. She'd been reading for far too long and I wanted to go on a hunt with her.

It's been almost six months since I kissed her, and since then everything's been going as smoothly as I could have wished for. There have been no accidents, she's stuck to the diet of animals. And she's even taken trips to the town recently handling them with extreme ease.

Annalise was taking to being a vampire amazingly well. I was somewhat listening to what she was saying but didn't realize what she was doing until I was flat on my back with her trapping me to the ground.

"Now Carlisle, honey. Are we really going to play this game?"

I smirked up at her, "Of course we are. Now if you want to know where your book is go on a hunt with me." She became thoughtful and then consented.

"Fine, but I'm not going for deer this time. I don't care how big of a mess I make." She pouted. I got up and grabbed her hand. "Alright, let's go then."

We ran a good distance, crossing the Canada line until we stopped and let ourselves go. Letting the primal part of ourselves out to find our prey. I heard some mule deer grazing by a nearby stream and made my way to them. Annalise stayed perfectly still listening for something bigger.

I was finished my meal before she even moved, I quietly moved to her side when her eyes snapped open and she took off to the north. I let her go, giving her a head start. I then followed, I wanted to watch her hunt.

I caught a scent in the air of the large lion before I saw it. Annalise was stalking it, the cat unaware that it's life was going to end so soon.

I watched as with a grace that Annalise uniquely had, she leaped and wrapped her strong arms around the lion's middle bringing it down to the ground. The animal had no chance as she bit down into the soft fur at the base of its neck.

I could see her eyes change from almost black to a warm amber color. She still had some time before her eyes would be the same shade as mine though.

I was caught up in the sight that was Annalise hunting and didn't realize she was walking over to me until she was almost in front of me.

"There, now I've hunted. Where's my book?" She smoothed her dress as she talked. "I really need to find out what happened the king! The bard has me on edge."

I remained silent, "Carlisle, please tell me." She walked closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Come on honey, just let me know where the book is and no one gets hurt."

Her lips were barely brushing against mine, and my ability to think flew out the window. "It's under the chair cushion in the living room."

She stepped away, her face lit up in victory. "See how hard was that." She gave me a huge smirk and started running back home.

It was all I could do to run after her. But she had fairly big head start so when I finally walked through the front door she was already in the library reading a faint smile still on her lips. This woman was going to be the death of me.

And I didn't want it any other way.


	7. Collide

**A/N: Alright, alright! I got another chapter done. Like I said, I got bit by the writing bug so I'm taking full advantage of it... Anyway. So I suppose I should put a warning, so here goes nothing. **

***BADLY WRITTEN SMUT.* There you go, that's this chapter in a nutshell. So I'll go to my shame corner, and all you lovely readers enjoy this chapter. **

**P.S. Like always, this chapters unbetaed as shit. So no judging, just love. *cough* review *cough***

**IGNORE ME AS I RAMBLE.**

**Annalise POV**

I waited until I finished the book before going back to find Carlisle. He was sulking because I wouldn't give him any notice while I was reading. So I was looking around the house seeing where he went off to, his bedroom being the last place I checked. Knocking softly, I opened the door before he could answer.

I stopped in place. Taking in the sight before me. He was standing at the window, halfway undressed. His shirt thrown on his bed and his pants on but unbuttoned. I could feel something warm in the pit of my stomach as I stared at him.

Before I could think about what I was doing I moved in front of him and running my hands down his chest, I marveled at how he felt under my touch.

"Annalise." His voice soft as silk as he said my name.

It broke me out of my trance and tried to take a step away. But he stopped me, pulling back to him. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't know what came over me." He place a hand under my chin and lifted my face to look him in the eyes.

"It's quite alright, I can't say that I didn't mind it." He leaned closer, "I could even say that I want you to keep going."

He pulled me into kiss and all I could think was "Oh my finally." His lips were just as I remembered, molding against mine as if we were made to do this.

Since the last time he spoke of his feelings six months ago, he was a gentleman about everything. Giving me my space, but still letting me know his feelings. He let me grieve as I needed and allowed me to really think about how I felt about him.

Now I know that I wanted so much more with him, but now was not the time to think about that and the kiss deepened. I opened my mouth and his tongue pushed forward into mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him even closer.

He started pushing us back and I felt his bed behind my knees as he had us fall onto it. He laid on top of me his hands roaming down my sides.

I felt alive. As if every nerve ending were on fire and _I wanted more. _

He broke the kiss, his lips traveling down my neck. He hit a sensitive spot, where my neck met my shoulder, and I let out an incoherent noise. He moved his head back, lifting an eyebrow at me. I glared playfully at him. "Don't even say anything." He moved back to the same spot and bit down swirling his tongue around to ease the tinge of pain, making me cry out.

He moved lower, ripping open the front of my dress. "Carlisle!" I yelled, both in excitement and in surprise. "I liked that dress!"

Kissing down my chest he stopped, "I will get you another damn dress." Hearing him curse intensified what I was feeling.

I moved quickly rolling us over to where I was straddling his hips. "I really wish you didn't say that." I said raking my nails down his chest hard enough to leave red marks. They healed quickly but not before Carlisle groaned almost painfully.

I leaned down and kissed a small mark that was still slightly showing, making a trail down to his navel stopping just where he pants remained. He bucked into the air, "Annalise, stop with this teasing." I smiled up at him, my face a mask of innocence. "What are you talking about Carlisle?" I said, rubbing his very noticeable excitement through his pants.

He threw his head back and began breathing deeply. I stopped and moved up to meet him eye to eye. "Carlisle, are you sure we should go through with this?" _What will happen after, _the unspoken worry clearly still heard.

He sat up and rested a hand on my cheek. "I've never been more sure of anything than I am with the idea of you and me becoming an us."

He leaned over and took my lips with his. It wasn't hurried like before, it was slow and passionate. He pushed me back down onto the bed. He pushed his pants off, along with his under clothes.

"You're amazing." And he was, he was perfect. His golden hair falling across his face, muscles flexing as he leaned over me. He was all sculpted lines and pale skin. I touched any part of him I could reach, reveling in the way his body reacted under my hands.

Feeling unbalanced I slipped out of my ruined dress and pulled off my under garments. I bet my all my possessions that if I could, I would have been a shade of red not yet discovered.

I could feel Carlisle's heated gaze as he took in my unclothed body, "Annalise you're beautiful." His lips meeting mine again. I could feel his hardness against my stomach and feeling bold I wrapped on of my hands around the hard flesh.

A mangled cry escaped his lips and I started stroking him, I could feel him tensing but before I could finish he stopped me. "No, I want to feel you. All of you."

My head fell back, "Yes." It was all I could say, and all he wanted to hear. Before I could even look back at him he entered me, too slow for my taste. "Carlisle," I breathed, "Faster you fool."

I didn't have to tell him again. He began thrusting, burying his head in my shoulder. He started to say something but even I couldn't tell you what he was trying to say. But I didn't care, I was lost.

Meeting him thrust for thrust I could feel I was close, I threaded my hands through his hair needing something to ground me. He was kissing my shoulder, and once again he found my soft spot and bit down.

That was all it took. "Carlisle!" His name left my lips as my eyes shut in pleasure. He came right after, collapsing on top of me.

We lay tangled unclothed for awhile after that, not wanting to ruin the moment. I had my head on his chest right where his heart was.

The sun was making its way through the sky and through the window when I finally broke the silence. "I think we should get dressed."

Looking up at Carlisle, he nodded in agreement. "Of course, I have a few appointments today that I could get ready for."

We both got out of bed, finding reasons to touch each other. I could only wear my under garments seeing as my dress from the previous day was a ruin swatch of fabric on the floor.

"Carlisle, you're going to have to replace that dress." I said smiling at him from the doorway.

He moved to my side and pulling me in for a kiss, "If that's all I have to do to have a night like that, I'm going to ruin every single one of your dresses."

I slapped his arm and started to make my way back to my room, shaking my head at Carlisle's comment as I went.

This man was going to be the death of me, and I honestly wouldn't want it any other way.


	8. Sometimes

Annalise POV

Even after the night Carlisle and I gave into our desires our relationship stayed the same. Well except the fact that each night we gave into those said desires until the sun showed its face and we had to go about our days as normal. You know how it is.

We fell into a peaceful routine, one that we enjoyed simply for the comfort we found with it. Carlisle had his job helping others from our home with medical needs and I would stay in the library or my own room and read during these sessions. Sometimes I would go into the city to make appearances, pick up groceries, and always a new book. Before I returned home I would quickly drop off the food at shelters and to houses that I knew could use them. Sometimes Carlisle would go with me and on those days it seemed as if we were a normal couple, even if we could only go when the sun had set.

Then when the need arose we would go out and hunt, always making sure that we were far from the city most of the time crossing the Canada border. It was peaceful.

And it was so for a long time.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I knew I was falling in love with Carlisle. It was years after we first consummated our relationship. Close to a decade I believe. Time passed strangely when you were immortal.

I'm going on a tangent. As I was saying, it wasn't one of those moments that I read in my books where the thought hits you like a train or you get the wind knocked out of you. It was just the opposite really.

We were in the library organizing books, seeing which ones we could rid ourselves of and those that we wanted to keep. I was in the middle of handing Carlisle, who was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, a book but he didn't grab it. So I looked down at him to ask him if anything was wrong. But he was just holding two anatomy books in his hands and a look of deep concentration was on his plastered on his face, causing a perfect little crease to form on his brow.

I felt something warm in my chest and before I realized was happening the words slipped from my mouth. "Carlisle, I love you."

In shock I brought the book I was holding to up to my chest and turned away from our attempt at organization. I closed my eyes and even though it wasn't needed I steadied myself with a deep breath. How could I have said that to him? I was a fool and this would change everything.

He wasn't ready for this, Carlisle would think I'm trying to push something on him and now he probably wouldn't want to see me again.

I was in the middle of this internal debate when I felt his arms wrap around me and kiss my shoulder right where he knew I was sensitive. "Annalise, stop over-thinking it." He turned me around so we could see each other. "Darling, I know right now you're probably beating yourself up over this but you don't have to." He smiled, "I love you too." His smiled became brighter.

"It felt really good to say that out loud. I wasn't expecting it to feel so good." He bent down and kissed me, erasing my swirling thoughts.

We didn't get much sorting done after that.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Moments passed. Years going by in what felt like minutes. And with Carlisle by my side anything was possible. In the words of one of my favorite authors, "We loved with a love that was more than love." This went through my mind on more than one occasion with how it perfectly described how I felt for the man who saved my life.

I loved him more than I thought I would and it made my life that much better. Carlisle had it in his head to show me everything. And he did. He took me to all corners of the earth. I saw cities sprawled out in the night lit by oil and gas lamps and as time passed we saw the same cities lit up with the new electric lights.

I saw the depths of jungles and the darkest parts of the forest. I saw little towns with populations under a hundred and saw cities that even we had gotten lost in. I saw paintings, sculptures, and architecture that stayed in my mind for days afterwards.

Through it all Carlisle was there. A constant part of the new world that he was introducing me to.

There was a bump sometime in the late 1860s. Carlisle and I were roaming the Italian country sides, taking smells of wildflowers. We weren't doing anything that I thought was illegal, but some men in dark cloaks even in the sunset approached us as we were talking.

Carlisle tensed, I immediately went to his side and waited to see how this would turn out. I noticed a little late that these men were like us. But when they stopped in front of us I saw that there eyes were a rich burgundy color that would have been beautiful if not for the fact they were irises.

"Carlisle, what a pleasure it is to see you again." The taller of the two said. Carlisle's hand grabbed mine and squeezed.

"Same with you Demetri, Aro sent you?" The lines of Carlisle's back tensed and I ached to smooth the tension from his shoulders.

"I can see that you aren't one to beat around the bush, so I'll tell you like it is. Just come with us, they want to see your new companion. Nothing too extreme you'll be in and out in less than a few hours."

It took a moment for Carlisle to respond but he did, not looking happy but compliant. Sometimes I forgot how strong and vital he was and to see him like this was not sitting right with me. He pulled me with him his arm circling my waist as if to soak comfort from me. I rubbed soothing circles on his back as we followed the hooded men through obviously well hidden spots in the village.

It only took a few minutes and we ended up in a round stone room with three elaborate chairs in the middle. Three vampires were sitting there, they radiated age and even though they looked as if they were in their mid to late 30s they were undoubtedly older.

"Carlisle!" The one in the middle sat up and walked over to were we stopped. The man reached out for a handshake and with very noticeable reluctance he grasped the other vampire's hand. The handshake lasted for longer than normal, and when they were finished Carlisle explained it to me.

"Annalise, this is Aro. He has the ability to read every thought a person has ever had. Every single thought." I knew I probably looked like a fool but he could read minds?! How many other vampires could do that. Why couldn't I do that?

"Darling, he wants to shake your hand." Carlisle pulled me from my thoughts. Aro reached forward and even thought I didn't really think I wanted to do this I let him touch my hands.

It didn't last as long as with Carlisle but when he released my hand everyone in the room seemed to lose a little of their tension. I grabbed Carlisle's hand after that for assurance.

"Carlisle, she is as beautiful as her name and smart as well. You found yourself a wonderful mate." Aro sat back down. "As for you Annalise, you and Carlisle fit together like you are two pieces of the same person. He is just right for a vampire like you."

Carlisle smiled, "Is there anything else you would like from us. We were in the middle of a very nice vacation."

"Awh, Carlisle, do you not want to spend time with your old friends for just a while." As politely as possible he declined the offer.

"Aro we really should be going, but at some other time I would love to spend some time here."

With a smile that would haunt me for a while, Aro waved goodbye as we left the castle.

That was the first time I met the Volturi. And I was hoping that it would be the last time.


End file.
